You shouldn't have
by Jade Colours
Summary: She regretted what she had done; regretted all of her actions. Now she would pay for them. Please, she thought, have mercy! A one shot about Mikeal and Esther. Written before 3x08. Enjoy reading and please leave a review


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: I am really anxious about this one shot... I haven't seen any Mikael/ Esther stories and I have no idea how this one will turn out, given that we don't know much about this mysterious pairing (I believe that Mikael is Klaus's stepfather) So please don't judge me too harshly. I imagine Mikael to be a bit like Elijah and Klaus mixed together; the honest and mysterious kind, who also has a very sadistic, evil side to him and I imagine Esther to be more like Rebekah; aggressive, a bit of a bitch and I imagine her valuing loyalty above everything in a family. **

**This one shot is dedicated to Jess! Enjoy reading and please leave a review!**

Esther ran as fast as she could through the dark woods of the small medieval German town, Glockenburg. Fear and regret pierced through her heart. Fear, because of what her husband would do to her when he found her. Regret, because of the sin she had committed to bring her into this situation. She had always valued loyalty above everything in a family. And now... she had betrayed her husband for a man of a different kind, whom she had only known for a few weeks, but who had enchanted her with mere words, who had lead her into mistaking lust with love.

And now... she carried his child. The child would be an abomination, it would differ her family's flawless perfection. It would be a monster, a disgrace. But it would be loved by her.

_Esther, you really messed up this time... Do everything he asks you to do, but do not let him take your child..._ she thought to herself, while she stopped running and sat down.

He would find her, anyway; there was no reason to run anymore. The best thing she could do was accept her fate and hope that Mikael wouldn't be too harsh on her.

Esther heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. Her husband was standing in front of a tree looking at her with an expression of sadness, pity and love. Esther got up and walked over to him, putting her arms around her stomach in a protective way. _No harm can come to my child, _in body language. Mikael gently cupped her cheek.

"Why?" he asked her softly.

It would have hurt less if he would have screamed at her. Esther shook her head.

"Please, Mikael... I promise that I shall do everything you say, that I shall oblige every order that you command me to do, that I shall never betray you again as I did... But please, Mikeal let no harm come to my child... You know how much I care for my children... Please..." her voice sounded broken, but Mikeal could sense the need to protect in it.

"Hush, my dear..." he said soothingly, pressing her body against his and rocking her gently back and forth.

Nothing hurt him more than to see his wife broken like that. But nothing hurt him more than knowing that she had betrayed him...

"What will you do now?" Esther asked him.

Mikael cocked his head to the side and assessed her. Then he came up with an idea. It would teach her not to betray him again and she would be able to keep her child. She would learn her lesson, but she wouldn't carry any long lasting scars with her –he hoped. He smiled.

"You will not like my idea..." he said "I don't approve of it either, but you must learn that what you did was a mistake..."

Esther looked at him questioningly, but on the guard for what he would do next. Mikael sighed.

"I want you, to go to the dog's house and lure him out... Then you will stay and watch as I tear him apart limb by limb..." he said quietly "Without compulsion"

Esther gulped, but nodded. Mikael was the only member of the family who could compel an original. He himself had showed her the secret of turning into a vampire. But now, he wouldn't grant her the honour of compelling her to stay. Whatever she did had to happen because she forced herself to do it.

"Shall I go now?" she asked her husband.

He nodded and she left without another word. Mikael waited for a few seconds and then he followed. As soon as they got there, he hid behind a tree, while Esther went to the werewolf's house to lure him out.

Once on the doorstep, she knocked three times. The door opened immediately revealing a man in his forties, with black hair and a slight olive tone to his skin. Behind the tree, Mikael gritted his teeth.

Esther forced a smile.

"Hello, Niklaus" she said to the man.

He grinned back.

"Esther! What a happy surprise!" he said "What brings you to me, my lovely?"

"Oh, I was err, just wondering if you would like to come for a walk... Yes, a walk to the umm, pond"

Esther cursed herself for being such a bad liar. Niklaus looked around suspiciously. Then he shrugged. He would do anything for the woman he loved.

"But of course, dear Esther!" he answered her.

He smiled and together they walked into the woods. As soon as they were out, Mikael ran to the werewolf, pushing Esther aside and tore his arm out.

Niklaus screamed in pain and helplessly looked at Esther who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Esther, my love..." he mumbled and then screamed again as Mikael tore the other arm out "I see... I shall ease your pain, Esther... I won't fight back... I love you, Esther... I wish that this wouldn't have to end so painfully..."

Niklaus closed his eyes and tried hard not to scream as Mikael tore his legs out. Right before he had his head pulled off, through gasps he managed to bring out.

"G-Goodbye... E-Esther... I lo- love you-u" then Mikael pulled his head off his body and the werewolf was no more.

Mikael got up in a quick, fluid movement and walked over to his wife, who was in shock of what she had just seen. Mikael put a hand underneath her chin and said

"Do not betray me again, Esther... Not only do you bring our family into a very hard place, but you also hurt yourself by doing so. Next time, I shall have no mercy for your child."

Esther nodded.

"Now, let's forget about what happened and go home, shall we." Mikeal told her.

Esther nodded once again and stood up. She was still in shock, so Mikeal picked her up and ran home with her. As soon as they got there, Mikeal put her down and walked into the house. Esther continued sitting where she was.

At some point, she noticed that somebody was sitting next to her. She turned her head, expecting to see Mikeal , but it wasn't him. Her oldest son, Elijah was sitting next to her, looking at her with a slightly concerned expression. Esther sighed. He was only nine years old and already knew too much about the world.

"What happened, mother?" he asked her quietly, gently taking her hand in his.

Esther tried to smile.

"Nothing, Elijah... What makes you think that something has happened?"

"Always, when you sit here, alone with a sad expression, avoiding everyone's eyes it means something bad has happened..." Elijah said quietly.

Esther sighed. The boy was far too intelligent and calm for his age. On the other side, he wasn't normal. In a few years time, the transformation gen in his blood, which he had inherited from Mikael would activate and he would become a vampire. As would all of their children. Except... she put a hand to her stomach. The boy would be an exception.

"Nothing has happened, Elijah... Now go off and play, we will be having dinner in a bit" she answered her eldest son reassuringly.

He shrugged and ran off, but Esther saw the disbelieving look he gave her before he left.

Esther stood up and went t their house. Mikael greeted her as she walked in.

"Better now?" he asked, kissing her gently.

Esther pulled away.

"Yes" she answered.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mikael asked her.

Esther didn't miss the coldness in his voice when he said that. Esther knew Mikeal wouldn't like her answer, so she tried to postpone it a little.

"Yes. Rebekah." She answered him.

"And if it is a boy?" Mikael asked her sharply.

Esther sighed and looked at him.

"Niklaus"

**So? How did you find it? Were you satisfied with the characterization? I tried hard Please leave a review!**


End file.
